Jrysie
'' "Technically the weakest gender is the stronger one, because they have to get thrown around and tortured, but he is still standing. The weaker gender boules up strength in character and sooner or later they'll stand their ground and prove that you're both equal." Says Janet'' Physical Appearence Part avian and part decagon humanoids. They usually have skin instead of scales. They're all dragon except they have bird wings instead and bird's tails instead of dragon tails. Both genders have female human genitalia and breasts. This is a extremely female dominated race. Males almost don't ( even don't have any ) have any rights, except for speech, which is probably the only right they have. Their feet resemble a dragon's. 60% of the population has skin, 30% of the population has smooth short scales and the rest have dragon scales. Females: Color depends on climate and they're only in hues of red, orange and yellow. So if they're born in a desert then it'll be tan, grassland yellow hues. Jungle they'll be peach, tagia will be crimson, mountainous or rock wastelands are brown. Females however are the dominating gender and also are also taller then males. If you're wondering why they treat males unfairly is because they're part avian and due to that most avian races treat makes with abuse and disrespect. Females have a fan of feathers as their tails except are always grey, black, orange, scarlet or cartassia. Males: Color depends again on climate but are only in hues of black/grey, green and blues. Desert=dark grey, grassland=light sweet pea, jungle=teal, Royal blue, sapphire or leaf green. Tagia= dark teal or coniferous green, mountain/rock land=deciduous green, swamp=swamp green,meadows=silver and the rarest coloration, tidalcoastal= Aqua and aquamarine. Males usually have a fan of feathers on the tip of their tail. And are a metallic look to the color of it. Most common or aquamarine colored, jungle green is uncommon, lime is rare and mint is even rarer. Males have tampered faces just like females. Personality Females are exactly what I explain in the whole thing. Aggressive, hostile, etc. Males have any personality trait possible Intellect They're semi intelligent, compare them to the race on the StarGate episode "Emancipation". They do have many structures resembling Aztec pyramids, Arabic circular structures, etc. Reproduction and Marriage Marriages are chosen by females and males can't divorce them either. Females pick a male and basically just marry them and abuse them all their life. Homosexuality is only frowned upon only for males since it's illegal and a taboo if a male marries a male, punishment is death and no exceptions. Females on the other hand can be married to a female. Heterosexuality is most common since females want to abuse a male Mating is entirely forced so. Females basically abuse them until they start mating. Even during when two are mating the male is still pushed around and tortured. They lay eggs around 1 to 4 and the child can walk and talk within a year. Diet They're omnivorous they can eat meat, diary products don't exist and are lactose intolerant. They mostly need protein, calcium, bentatrucium and carbohydrates. Vegetables they really prefer but also will except fruits and spices/barks of plants. Their food is very similar to earths food except subtract all the diary products and stuff. They enjoy uniyo beans which are much like a kidney bean except are cream colored. However food is very meticulous and ritualized. Males aren't allowed to eat together with females unless a female says otherwise why. Think of it as ancient Hawaii since luau parties had only one gender there and the other at another since it was a kapu or "Hawaiian Taboo" to eat togather. Males also get less feast-like food such as a from of steak. Clothing Females usually wear modern clothing and males…well they just don't have that freedom. By that, it means they usually wear black leather clothing and loincloths, and they must wear a bra that shows their breasts. Not "sheer" clothing but bras with holes or spaces that show their breasts. just a few thin lines cover their breasts. Also males when abused aren't allowed to wear anything. The only exception to this is my character, Syria which he wears a shirt that is unbuttoned and wears a Indiana jones-like hat, except it's a lighter tan. He fled into exile, so he's free somewhat. Until he kicks others asses who hpgets in his way. Females mostly wear a t-shirt and shorts, they are almost free to wear anything but however, they can't wear male's clothes. So they can wear shirts, pants, shorts and even jackets, but can't wear clothes that are non-existent such as white lab coats and shoes. ( Yah I really do have a lot of races that treat males poorly. Personally having males be the dominate gender is sort of cliche, so most of my races treat both genders the same or males aren't treated fairly. Yes I do have some races where males are dominate. ) How is Abuse There!? Scary, intimidating and fiercely aggressive and murderous are the words to least describe it. Before any torture, females will strip the male's clothes off, take any defenses such as shields or even metal bracelets form him and torture them. Abuse is taken because males are a LOT weaker and smaller then females. Abuse includes mental, sexual, physical and torture. Each one is pretty mean. So being a male here would be a painful life. Mental Abuse: Mental abuse is considered ruining memory and using psychic powers to hurt them. It can kill them by a heart attack or even just die seeing their worst fear. It's the rarest choice of abuse, so not really any explaining. Sexual Abuse: Sexual abuse is basically forcing males to do sexual things to the females or even forcing to mate with them is sexual abuse. Other things include take photos of their nudity, both them inappropriately etc. A common way to abuse males. Physical Abuse: Physically damage their body, like throwing them against a wall, throwing them in quicksand or boiling mud, fire, electricity, drowning, falling, punching, slapping and strangling are the few of many types of physical abuse. Some males will even die after it's all over. Probably one the most painful. A VERY Common abuse choice. Torture Abuse: Torture is usually done by strapping them to a pole or chain up their hands and feet and are usually naked to prevent the clothes from protecting them. They basically do anything they want at them. Whipping them, a hot metal pole that burns like hell, acid, freezing or boiling water, knives, spears, swords, lighting bolts, fire, forcing to eat something disgusting or that came from sexual parts of animals, put itchy plants on them, punch them and for the most devastating close to death experiences. This abuse is the most common out of all them. However torture/physical abuse is taken until they are just one or two hits away from death. 1% of the time after a female is done torturing a male they'll usually just throw them in the middle of the jungle, desert, tundra, etc, so they'll be alone. It's a ver large world out there and as said before their planet is half the size of neptune, so their jungles, tundras and especially deserts can are bigger then twice the surface area of earth. So that leaves me with a question. Would you want to be a male of this species? Yes, I can take a lot of torture. No, I would rather be female so I can torture males No, I would not want to be this race. Too mean Yes, I would like to give it a try Will it end? Im not saying since it'll be a spoil for one of the many books I'm probably telling, but tell you this that there's a race of reptilian sentients that are next to their system by only a light year and may discover them and tell them to treat males and females with equality, since they treat both genders fairly. Also the Tasaryia Group may do something about it. Trivia * Av'liatria actually did have a strong relation with Eyrean but eventhough Eyrean was trying to do sexual stuff to him, he just didn't let him mate or touch him. Since Niya likes him and he does too. Even though Av'liatria refused the sexual aspect of their relationship they still held a strong connection toward each other, mostly because almost exactly the same thing happened to Av'liatria. * Actually they're just like the Freygiarians except males have male characteristics.